


Anthony Stark

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [97]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 10





	Anthony Stark

“Babe, I’m sorry.” You shook your head, coming out of your bathroom, once again, watching your husband’s heart shatter. “I feel broken.” You sniffed. The pair of you had been married nearly ten months, and every month he got his hopes up. And every month, you killed him with the news that it wasn’t your month. “I’m failing at the one thing you wanted more than anything.”

Tony hugged you to him. “It’s probably my fault.” He said lightly. “I don’t have Godly or Super Soldier swimmers.”

Tearing up, you held him tightly. “It’s not your fault!” You told him. “If I don’t get pregnant soon, we’ll get me a check up.”

“I will, too.” He leaned into you, voice wavering. He clung to you, feeling this really was his fault. You had easily gotten pregnant with the boys, so he felt it was clear that this was on him. He felt you sobbing and rubbed your back. “We’ll try different ways this month around.” He whispered.

You nodded, not trusting your voice. You felt that you were letting him down, and you clutched to him at the thought. He’d been looking forward to this since before you were married, and you were killing his dreams.

He felt his eyes water and tried to blink away the tears. “Sir, it’s time to bring the young God to school.” JARVIS spoke up.

Tony nodded to himself, kissing your head before getting up. “I’ll be back soon, sweetheart.” He said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You sniffled. “Are you going to work after?” You curled into yourself.

He thought for a moment and shook his head. “I’m going to hold my wife and relax.”

You nodded, but felt relieved with that answer. “I’ll be staying in our room since Ben is with Steve for the day.” You told him. That would give you some time to cry this out.

“Okay, I’ll hurry back.” He nodded, hoping Heimdall could prove a cheer up. The kid loved school, which was a bonus. However, Tony had called a special meeting with all faculty explaining his ‘Godliness’ the day before school started. It had been somewhat difficult to explain, but he made sure there would be no problems. Tony had even funded extra security for the private school your son was now attending. You both hoped in the long run that it would be the best choice for him.

Letting out a small sigh, you made your way to your bed, your chest aching. You nuzzled into Tony’s pillow, feeling a fresh wave of tears hit you. You had hoped that since you were trying, it would be easy. You had two kids, neither of which were planned! You knew Tony would be crushed beyond belief if he didn’t have a biological child between you. As would you. You had been picturing him holding his child for the first time. You knew it took a while for a lot of couples, but you didn’t know how much you or Tony could handle. How was this fair to him? It made you feel horrible for making him wait this long. You’d rather of struggled with three young kids than not have three at all.

* * *

Tony did his best to hide his pain from Heimdall, not wanting to worry and confuse the young boy. He had made it his job to bring him to school, and pick him up every day. It made him feel good being the first to hear all about his day. “Did you get your lunch?” He held his hand as they went down.

Heimdall held up his small lunch box that held his father’s face. “Yup! Tasha packed it.”

“Nice, she packs the best lunches.” He grinned. “Think you’ll have a homework packet today?”

He shrugged. “I hope so!” He told him.

Tony chuckled. “You won’t be saying that in a few years, buddy.” When Heimdall looked at him, wide eyes, he smiled. “Wait and see.”

“You’ll help me?” He got into his seat in the car.

“Always, buddy.” He nodded, helping him fasten up the straps. “Do you have a favorite subject yet?” He smiled.

He thought for a moment, scrunching his small nose. “I like math!”

Tony grinned. “Me too!” He held up his hand for a high five, getting one in return as Heimdall giggled. “Science?” He asked, waiting for an answer before shutting the door.

‘Mmm, yeah! Science is okay.” He nodded.

Chuckling, Tony shut the door and got in the driver’s seat. Something he really only did once Heimdall started school. He didn’t want some driver having conversation with his son. And this was something that Heimdall would remember in years to come. He eyed him in the rear view mirror for a minute, smiling at how excited he looked. He hoped he held onto his love of learning, and school. He knew how quickly kids changed their minds about those things.

Once they pulled into a parking place, Heimdall was dancing in his seat. Ben would be joining him the following year, and would make the tower that much more empty. The thought made his heart clench just like it had that morning. Taking a deep breath, he got out and smiled for his son. “Ready?” He opened his door, unbuckling him.

“Yeah!” He cheered. He skipped once he was on the ground and held Tony’s hand as they walked to the front.

Of course there were some moms who instantly swooned over Tony and the small boy. He’d just give them a small nod, fiddling with his wedding band. He hadn’t even eyed anyone since being with you, pre-breakup. He’d choose you over and over again, even if you didn’t want him anymore.

“See you after school, Papa?” Heimdall tugged on his hand.

Tony crouched and nodded. “I’ll be here.” He grinned, hugging his son.

Heimdall hugged him tightly before bouncing off to his teacher. Standing, he chuckled and turned to head out, back to the tower. He stopped and grabbed a coffee and pastry for you, hoping it’d help your mood a little. Making you feel better was his first priority.

He made his way through the Tower, focused on getting to you. Tensions were still high between you both and Bucky, but you made do. The boys safety, and that of the men they looked up to, were more important than some spat. You came together for Ben and Heimdall, and that’s what mattered. “Is she still in bed, JARVIS?” Tony asked, not wanting to be too loud if you were sleeping.

“She is, sir, but she is not sleeping.” He informed him. “She is quite upset.”

Tony nodded to himself. “Thank you.” He pushes the door open. “Honey?” He whispered.

Looking over your shoulder, you wiped your nose. “Hey, you.”

“I brought you your favorite coffee.” He sat next to you. “And a doughnut.”

Shifting to sit up, you gave him a sad smile. “Thanks.”

He cuddled you as you got them, kissing your neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” You told him softly. “You don’t want someone better?” You asked after a moment, looking down. “Who isn’t broken?”

“I should be asking you that question.” He squeezed you. “As much as I hate Capsicle. At least he could provide you a kid.”

You shook your head. “I just want you.” You told him, tearing up again. “I feel like every month I make you feel worse and worse. All you want is a kid of your own, and I can’t even manage that.”

“It’s honestly me, sweetheart.” He sighed. “How could it be you? You’ve already had two.”

“It happens a lot.” You shrugged. “I’ve been doing a lot of googling.” You told him.

“It’s me.” He stated, no room for argument.

Sighing, you put your head on his shoulder. You fed him some of your doughnut, smiling as you wiped off the crumbs. “Heimdall excited for school, as always?”

“Yep.” He nodded. “Told me his favorite subject is math.” He smiled proudly.

“He takes after his papa!” You said lovingly.

He pulled you into his lap. “I hope I can teach him things.” He kissed your cheek, hoping the contact would help you both.

You leaned into him. “You already have.” You smiled. “He can already take apart his toys and rebuild them with no help.”

That made Tony’s chest fill with pride. He squeezed your hips gently. “I love those boys.”

“And they love you.” You kissed his jaw softly.

He shut his eyes as you did so. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Tony breathed, holding you close. “And I’ll never leave you.” He promised.

Hearing that actually helped a bit. Reaching over to the nightstand, you set your coffee down. “Cuddle me?”

He nodded. “But first…” He took your chin between his fingers and kissed you lovingly. He smiled as you kissed him back, deepening it. He groaned against you, squeezing your waist. “Careful, or it won’t be just cuddling, Mrs. Stark.”

“There’s always after….” You teased. “You haven’t done me against the wall in a long while, Mr. Stark.”

Tony groaned and licked his lips. “Strip.”

You sat up and began taking your sleep wear off with ease. You loved how his eyes darkened and the way he watched you like it was the first time.

He shot you a flirtatious wink and did the same to his clothes, both of you standing at the same time. His eyes raked over you, licking his lips. He gripped your hips possessively, and pulled you close. “I love you.” He kissed down your neck and over your shoulder.

You ran your hands through his hair then grazed your nails down his back. “Show me.”

The feeling of your nails paired with the tone of your voice sent shivers down his spine. “With pleasure.” He lifted you by your hips, carrying you over to the nearest area to press you against. His lips crashed against yours, earning a whimper from you.

You pulled him closer by the back of his neck, feels your legs already shake from excitement. Despite having an active sex life, it had been too long since it felt this primal. You intended to leave him marked up, and knew he’d be happy to return the favor. You both needed this. Needed each other.

He took his time, wanting you to feel him at his most vulnerable stage. His lips moved over your jaw, to your neck slowly.

You shivered as his breath fanned over you and bucked against him. As he gently sucked on your neck, you gasped. “Tony.”

“Yeah, sugar?” He grinded against you in return.

“Stop teasing me.” You whined.

He shivered as you begged, gripping the backs of your thighs. “But you make it so fun.” He smirked. “I love hearing you.”

“Anthony Stark.” You scolded, though it came out breathless. He chuckled at that, loving the effect he had on you.

He finally took mercy on you, lining himself up before snapping his hips. You cried out at the feeling, letting your head fall back. He settled a hand at the base of your throat, resting it there as he thrust. Your fingers dug into his skin, making him growl.

“Mine.” You whimpered, feeling rather possessive of him today.

“Yours.” He panted, kissing you deeply. He tilted his head, groaning into your mouth as he went deeper.

One of your hands tangled in his hair, the other gripped his bicep. You whimpered and moaned into the kiss, feeling yourself coming undone.

“That’s it.” He grunted, feeling himself twitch.

Gasping, your eyes locked on his as your mouth hung open.

He let out a loud groan as you came together, stilling inside of you. Pecking your lips over and over, he smiled. “Not too hard?” He held you.

“Not even close, Tony.” You smiled, running your fingers through his hair. “I really needed that.”

“Me, too.” He kissed your cheek before gently carrying you to the bed. Tony set the two of you up so you were lying on his chest and traced lines on your back with his fingers. “I could do this all day.” He chuckled. “Having you like this is calming.” He admitted.

You nodded in agreement. “I love times like these.” You hummed contently. “Makes me feel like a new bride again.” You blushed.

“Then plan on a lot of mornings like these.” He swatted your backside. “And I will do this as often as we can.”

“You better.” You teased. “Now, I’d like those cuddles. And then we’ll watch a movie after a short cat nap.”

“Yes, Mrs. Stark.” He pulled you closer. “Any movie you want.”

“Don’t know if we’d watch the movie with you spooning me like that.” You teased.

He chuckled lightly. “I love it, though.” He shut his eyes, feeling the tiredness wash over him almost instantly. He kept his arm around you in his sleep, shifting every time you moved.

You leaned into him, struggling to completely fall asleep but you enjoyed the peace. While there had still been the slight ache from the disappointment of that morning, his love helped more than he would ever know. You hoped a little harder that day and tried to stay positive.

Tony was gently kissing over your face to get you to wake up, making you giggle. “Tony!” You shoved lightly at his chest. “Stop!” You laughed.

“But you’re so cute.” He teased, pecking your lips as you laughed. “And I love hearing you laugh.”

You pouted but still giggled. “I hate you.” You squeaked as he tickled your side.”How’d you sleep?” You tried distracting him from the assault on your ticklish spots.

“Good cat nap.” He squeezed your hip. “You?”

“Very good.” You smiled up at him. “Shower?” You wrapped your arms around him, trying not to simply nod back off.

“I actually have to stop by the office real quick.” He kissed your nose. “But I’ll be back in a few.”

You pouted playfully. “Fine.” You sighed dramatically, making him smirk.

“If you’re good for me, I’ll come back earlier.” He teased.

That made you grin. “I can do that.” You played with his shirt. “Can I get another prize?” You looked up at him, hopeful.

“Anything you want.” He pecked your lips before getting off the bed. He felt your eyes on him and chuckled. “Enjoying the view?”

“Yes, very much.” You licked your lips. “Hurry back.” You moved to lean on your elbow. “Maybe I’ll find something to put on for you.”

“I’ll extra hurry then.” He dressed quickly. “I love you, Mrs. Stark.” He leaned down, kissing you again before rushing out.

You smiled to yourself, hugging the sheets as you rested for a moment. Your hand went to his pillow and you blushed lightly. The love you felt for Tony was more than you’ve ever felt. Taking a deep breath, you sat up and stretched your arms above your head, feeling more ready to take on the day.


End file.
